My Refuge
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13 for violencelanguage) Sarah's sent away to an asylum for six months, in this time she gets a little desprate. Guess who saves her? -
1. Chapter One

She lay crumbled on the floor, her knees brought to her chest. _Make it stop_, she thought in agony, _good God make it stop_. The tranquilizer was kicking in and soon it would take her into a nightmarish sleep only to have her waking days later in some other location. Tears had been spilt, over and over again, and now she was lacking the hydration to even cry anymore. Now it was merely a dry sob, a weak choke at the most, it was the only noise that could be heard among the crazed babble that echoed throughout the asylum.

_Dead_, she though, _I'm better off dead. I'd do it to, if I could **stand up** that is_. Her ankle had been shattered a while back, trying to fight off one of the workers, she supposed they thought she'd never stop kicking, that is until she was thrown against the wall. Everything hazed a moment and she gagged, when was the last time she ate something? She slowly shook her head, hell like she could remember.

"I'm insane," she muttered a loud letting her words bounce off the padded walls "alright, I said it, can I go home now?" She should've never told Karen about the Labyrinth, she knew she wouldn't believe her but, this was a little much. She was seventeen now, her long dark hair matted over her shoulders and she let out an agonized sob. "Make it stop," she begged aloud and somehow tears made there way to her eyes. The shaking started again, twisting and turning her body, tying her stomach in knots. If Hell was anything this was it, everything hurt, her body, her mind, her soul. It ached to the point that she had to grab her sides, for it felt so much like physical pain. Maybe it was, she was too sedated to know anymore. The door opened slightly and a woman in kakis and a white button up shirt waltzed in. She knew this woman well.

"Hello Sarah," Karen bent down on the soft padded floor "and how are _you_ today?" She managed to hold her pain in a moment and rolled her eyes dryly.

"Oh just peachy," she grumbled and the pain let loose again.

"Sarah," Karen breathed "the nice doctors think they know why you made up those stories…" Sarah's mouth went dry, she'd heard this before. "You just felt like you needed some adventure in your pathetic mundane little life hun. But you have to realize, your _nothing_, your just another person on this _pitiful_ little planet. If you can understand that, we can let you go be a _normal_ person." Sarah struggled to keep her eyes open but she managed a sly smile and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Karen," Sarah sighed simply "fuck off." Karen's smile quickly vanished and she let out a _humph_ before she stormed out of the room. She sighed and noticed how nauseated she felt, it seemed to come all the way from inside of her, she could feel it even in her feet.

"Why must you defy _everyone_ that comes within a five foot radius of you?" his voice was thick and amused, though she seemed to hint a bit of annoyance. She closed her eyes and ignored it. "Sarah? I know you can hear me Sarah…"

"Now is not the time," she muttered and turned to one side. She clutched both her sides with her hands and brought her knees to her chest.

"How the mighty have fallen," he murmured in her ear, though she shook it off as the meds kicking in. "Poor sweet Sarah, if you had only accepted my offer you wouldn't _have_ this problem." She gritted her teeth together trying not to scream. "Such a pity."

"I don't regret it," she forced the lump that'd formed in her throat back down. "I had to save him, no matter the cost."

"Why Sarah," he seemed taken aback, though his tone was dripping with sarcasm "I thought it was merely personal." She shook her head in defeat.

"Are you here to gloat or something?" her voice cracked halfway throughout the sentence and she tried to clear it but it stayed. He didn't speak anymore, and gradually she felt his presents slip away. She closed her eyes for a very long time and fell in and out of slumber continuously. His voice whispered throughout her dreams, calling her name and jeering at her endlessly. _Go away, _she murmured in her tired mind _don't you think I've been tortured enough? _He didn't answer though she felt him around her._ If you're so generous why won't you make yourself useful and put me out of my misery? Or _is_ it just too much fun tormenting me? _

_BANG BANG BANG_

"It doesn't end," she muttered coming out of her sleeping state and looked around her cell. Someone was pounding on her door.

"OPEN UP!" someone shouted "hurry up and open the door!!!" Sarah raised an eyebrow, how the hell was she supposed to open the door? She was locked in for God's sake! Suddenly the door unlocked and two police officers opened the door. They looked at her blankly. "Are you Sarah Williams?" Slowly she nodded. "Ma'am, Shady Groves Mental Hospital is under investigation. Someone tipped us off that you were indeed, sane of mind." A large smile formed on her lips and she nodded.

"I've been here for six months," she breathed "I thought I was about to go insane for real."

"Well," one man replied "you've been released, and we've notified your mother, was it?" He didn't let her answer. "Anyways, she said you had a place of your own so, I suggest you get back home young lady." Both men left and Sarah tried to stand up.

"Alright," she muttered to herself "one thing at a time. First, get out of this god damn building, then go from there." She managed to get into the hallway but quickly lost her balance and fell backward. "Oh," she quickly pulled herself out of the arms of whoever caught her "sorry, I'm uh-" Turning to see him her jaw literally dropped as the well dressed young man smirked back at her. His platinum blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, his makeup removed and he wore a nice polo shirt with jeans.

"You, uh?" he mocked and pushed her mouth closed with a flick of his wrist. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Sorry, um, I… I" she stuttered. _Form words you dimwit, _she shouted at herself. "Kinda traumatized." She could've laughed at her moronicness, but she gripped hold of the wall and attempted to make her way down the hall with her shattered ankle.

"What's wrong with your leg?" he asked following her and she shrugged. "Oh come on, you know what happened."

"Funny," she said and gave Jareth a hard look "you can fall into holes, trip over every imaginable object and the first time someone slams you against the wall, you ankle breaks." She shrugged "go figure." She went back to ignoring him and limped on down the hall. She finally made her way out of the building and sat on the lawn. Tears would've formed if she could cry, but she still hadn't drank anything in God knows how long. She laid back on the grass and looked up at the now dazing sky, it was sunset, good timing too but she didn't care much now, as long as she was out of that terrible place. An owl cried out somewhere in the background and she moaned, she was growing tired of him. She was getting very tired, meds still probably in her system and she had no were to go.

"You stuck?" she turned around and sighed as she looked upon Jareth as he came out of the building.

"Always," she muttered. He knelt down next to her and gave an understanding look. She shook her head "what do _you_ want?"

"I'd think you'd be a little more grateful," he said strictly "getting you out of that place like I did."

"Excuse me while I do a cartwheel," she muttered and he gave a dry look. "Ok, ok." She paused a moment and he extended his hand impatiently, waiting for her to go on. "Why the hell do you bother?" she spat. Alright, so she didn't mean for it to come out that way but now that she'd said it she felt a lot better.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _thank you_," he muttered.

"Just let me ask this first," she said shaking her head and he tilted his head slightly. Crossing his arms and resting him on his knees he leaned down closer to her.

"I _bother_," he spat "because you were lying there begging to be saved. What do you **_EXPECT_** me to do?"

"Let me rot like everybody else," she muttered dryly and fell back onto the grass. He sat on the grass, his jeans getting stained on his knees but he didn't seem to care much.

"Why would I do that?" he asked "do you think me so cruel? Actually, don't answer that, I don't need to know."

"Well no," she whispered and he looked at her, a little surprised. "What? I mean, your no Darth Vader, I've never heard of you _killing_ anyone, or torturing them or locking them in some nut house, though no offence, it reminded me a great deal of an oubliette. So I can't say you're any worse than Karen. Then again, I could possibly say your better than anyone else I know since I don't see anyone _ELSE_ here asking me if I'm ok." He paused a moment and let what she said register. He wasn't sure if he should take what she said as a complement or throw her into the Bog.

"Was…" he gave a cocky grin "that a thank you hidden in **_all_** those words?"

"Sure," she shrugged "let's go with that theory." He tapped his foot impatiently and gave an annoyed glare. "Alright, geez, get all touchy about it." She paused and thought about it a moment. "Wow…"

"Is it THAT hard?" he snapped "just TWO god damn words Sarah, its not-" she shook her head and he paused. "Then what?"

"Its too small," she said numbly "just two words. I mean, I know all you gotta do is use some magick and ta da, I'm out and everything… but, it's a big deal to me." Jareth's mouth was slightly ajar, though his mouth was curved in a wonderfully amused smile.

"Your welcome," he breathed and she merely nodded as she stood up. "Where in the Underground do you think you are going?"

"Preferably somewhere I can sleep," she muttered "I mean I DO have god knows what in my system and I'm tired. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to get to a hospital tomorrow, get my leg fixed up some, though I must admit, my luck's never been too good." She hobbled down the sidewalk for a while though stopped when she heard footsteps on the pavement behind her. Before she could utter a word she was in the arms of her arch nemesis. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" she snapped.

"I swear Sarah," he sighed "you're the most ungrateful girl I've ever seen. Nonetheless, I'm helping you."

"I can walk," she growled and he stopped and gave her the firmest look she'd ever seen. "Sorta."

"Thought so," he nodded firmly and came to a white Dodge Ram and opened the door. "Please stay seated at _ALL_ times," he mocked "keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at _ALL_ times. Please do **NOT** argue with the driver about him saving your ungrateful ass, _nor_ distract him from driving or he will be forced to take the matters into his own hands. Thank you!" With that he mockingly shut the door and went around to the other side. Sarah just looked at him and he smirked.

"Can I ask where I'm going?" she yawned and he nodded. He didn't say anything for a long time and started the car. She sighed, why'd he have to be so difficult? "Where am I going?"

"Preferably a place," he nodded.

"Please," she pleaded "don't be difficult, my head hurts and I'm not functioning properly. Can you _please_ tell me where I happen to be going?"

"To a place I happen to live," he said blankly and she shook her head and closed her eyes. They couldn't drive to Underground, this she knew, Jareth must've been slipped a couple of those pills she'd been given because he was asking as strange as she was. But then, she had heard that tough times and bad situations tended to change people's personalities for the time being. Somehow, she'd dozed off and Jareth had slipped the radio on to some rock station because she heard him humming along with it. Her sleep became deepened and she slept sounder than she ever had at Shady Groves, and that was saying something since she was sedated most of the time. She smiled at the thought.

"Sarah?" he whispered and she turned over. A low chuckle escaped his lips and she shook her head.

"Five more minutes," she muttered and he moved to the other side of the bed.

"Sarah," he said gently "you need to drink _something_." She shook her head and he forced her to sit up "come on Sarah, I may be able to do a lot but I can't make you drink." He put the glass to her lips and she moved away. He dipped his fingers in the water and flicked it on her.

"That's _cold_," she moaned and opened an annoyed eye. He just laughed though and put the glass to her lips again. She tried to lift her arm but it was so heavy, it felt like a hundred pound weight.

"You can't do it yourself," he whispered and tilted the glass some. She struggled to move away but he held her gaze and set the water down. "Sarah," he sighed but she shook her head stubbornly. "Just _humor_ me," he implored "please. Just…" he paused "just drink _SOME_." Tiredly, she nodded and he tried again. Putting the glass to her lips he tilted it gently back. The first mouthful burnt as it went down, but then she hadn't drunk anything in…days maybe. He waited for her to swallow the next mouthful and eyed her closely. "Ready?" she nodded again and he tilted the glass back. In the end, she ended up drinking a little more than half when she shook her head for no more. "You're sure now?"

"No I'm lying," she whispered tiredly and he forced her to sit up more. "Leave me alone," she moaned "I'm _tired_."

"You need to eat something," he breathed and sat cross legged on the bed. She closed her eyes, she **_REALLY_** didn't want to be fed, especially by Jareth. "Just a little," he gave a mocking smile "tiny almost nothing bit?" She shut her eyes tighter in annoyance but nodded shortly. "There's my girl," he whispered. "Say AH." She did and in went a piece of fruit. Oh lucky her, it was peach. She nearly gagged but Jareth covered her mouth with his hand.

_You think that'll keep it in?_ she thought in an annoyed tone but he kept her gaze trapped in his.

"Chew," he ordered and she shook her head. "Sarah…" he growled keeping his hand firmly over her mouth.

_I have a DEEP personal problem with peaches, _she pleaded in her mind _don't make me eat this. _Sarah watched as his eyes grew soft and he sighed.

"Spit it out," he growled and held his hand out. She paused a moment, if he was going to hurt her again, he wouldn't so willingly allowed her to spit it back out. Slowly but surely she started chewing the peach slice in her mouth. Jareth sat back with his arms crossed, eyebrow cocked at a peculiar angle and an amused smile on his face. She swallowed. "You are the most stubborn, hard headed, thick skulled, defiant…" she shook his head "annoyingly amazing woman I have ever come across."

"I try," she managed and let the oncoming smile come over her face. "Can I sleep now?"

"You didn't eat much," he chastised and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you?" she asked "my mother?" He held up another piece in front of her mouth. "You said a tiny almost-" she didn't finish though because he put it into her open mouth. "You know what?" she growled chewing it "if I wasn't stuck in this bed… unable to...move, aw geez…"

"Seems you're in no position to be chastising me," he pointed out with a slight smirk. He held up another piece and she closed her mouth tight. "Sarah," he growled "I may not be able to make you drink, but eating is a whole other story. Now open." She gave a 'I could care less' smile and he sighed and shook his head. "Last chance." She actually considered it for a moment, but she was curious and she actually wanted to annoy him. Without any warning he pinned her to the bed (which wasn't hard) and munched on the slice in his hand. She looked a little shocked, but besides that she didn't seem afraid or anything. She quickly took notice how he did everything, how he pinned her enough to get her down but not enough to leave even the faintest mark. His legs were on either side of her body, him gently sitting on her stomach and him leaning over her.

"Now," he said "you are going to be a good girl and open your mouth and EAT something. Or I will feed you in the most annoying and embarrassing fashion that I can think of. Which are quiet a few."

Author's note: I know, I know ANOTHER story. But I got inspired and I can't help it. SO here's my first chapter which I stayed up till one in the morning writing, so I'm _really_ hoping I'll get some reviews ::yawns:: I know, I stopped at an odd place but I didn't want some huge climatic cliffie since everyone else keeps telling me I need to stop with them. So I stopped here for that AND the fact that I was unbelievably tired. But you see, I can't not stay up till all hours of the night, or I don't sleep, so in fact, I get more sleep when I don't get more sleep rather when I do sleep… or something. Anyways, dedications for good and/or humorous reviews.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to theshadowcat, since she was kind enough to tell me to get some sleep. Thanks much!

"Why do you gotta be difficult in everything you do?" she growled but he held the peach in his hand. His eyes taunted her, mocked her, waiting to see what she'd do. She seemed to think for a moment, carefully weighing her options. She ended up giving in and she opened her mouth. She ended up eating a good portion of the peach when she _asked_ for no more. She wasn't going to taunt him, especially when she couldn't move and he was sitting on top of her.

"Alright," he nodded making the peach vanish. He finally got off her, though she was shocked at how light he was, and sat besides her. "I think I'll end up taking you to the doctor tomorrow."

"You don't need to," she said shaking her head "I can go home and, maybe if I talk to Karen…"

"Sarah," he sighed "do you truthfully think that'll work? Or are you just trying to get rid of me?" She didn't like seeing him look like that, his eyes almost depressed looking, him frowning, and she just didn't like it.

"I'm not **_trying_** to get rid of you," she said a little too quickly. He eyed her for a moment and she went on. "But I don't think you should have to bother with me."

"What if I **_WANT_** to bother?" he asked smugly and she rolled her eyes. "Sarah," he sighed, she was beginning to feel bad for being so wretched to him.

"Thank you," she said quietly and his eyes widened, a little shocked. "I know I haven't been… very grateful towards you, but I am. I don't mean to be cruel, I'm still a little freaked out is all." Jareth didn't say anything for a long time, she just looked at her with his eyebrow cocked in the same misshapen position. "Well say something…"

"Sorry," he breathed teasingly "I'm in shock."

"You know what," she growled "you WONDER why I'm not nice to you and this is exactly why…"

"I'm just kidding," he smirked and helped her back into her laying position. "You of all people have a sense of humor."

"True," she agreed "I just wasn't aware you did." They both went quiet and Sarah sighed. "I'm growing tired of these uncomfortable silences." Jareth just nodded and went into the living room. Sarah dozed off again, waking every few hours and looking around, forgetting where she was. It was a shock every time too, and soon she stopped waking up all together. She woke once, probably around eleven at night and saw Jareth dozing off sitting against the wall. "Goblin King," she gave a heavy sigh. He didn't wake. She tried moving, she could which was actually surprising how much better she felt. Probably after all that sleep (and Jareth making her eat) she'd gotten some of her strength back.

"Hum?" he moaned and looked up at her with one eye. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded "I feel a lot better. Just wondering… why are you sleeping A. on the floor and B. sitting up?"

"Because I need to A. watch you and B. I don't have another bed," he mocked and closed his eyes again. She sighed, there she went being a bother. She felt a bit guilty and shifted uncomfortably in her spot. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Jareth," she sighed "sleep in your own freakin' bed."

"Then where are YOU sleeping?" he asked "exactly, and your not well either so your going to have to stay in bed young lady." There he went again, thinking of her. ARGH, how annoying.

"I don't believe I take up the whole bed, Jareth," she said in an almost sarcastic tone. He eyed her a moment, seeing if she'd have any objections, and got up off the floor. He didn't bother changing, he just laid down with a THUD. He didn't move for a long time and Sarah managed to turn over. "Are YOU ok?"

"Me?" he looked up "oh yeah, I'm fine…" Her eyes narrowed and he sighed a little "just kinda tired is all."

"Well get some sleep," she said as he nodded off. She still couldn't believe she was sleeping next to Jareth, OF ALL PEOPLE! But he'd done so much for her, and she DID kick him out of his own bed. He wasn't bothering her, or even touching her for that matter, so what harm could it do?

Author's note: Alright guys, I wanna come back Monday with a few chapters PER story for you, and a lotta reviews for me ::giggles:: but either way, I'll give you all my BEST work this weekend and two or three chapters per story (so that'd be about 9 chapters) -

Rosakara13: ::laughs:: thank you.

Theshadowcat: ::eyes widen:: WOW!!!! You're the only person that said that!! : OK!!! Here's more. -

Sightlessmuse: Shady Groves, ::groans:: its an actual place I believe, a mental hospital if you will. But I don't believe its as bad as I made it to be. Jareth ::sighs:: I wish someone would rescue ME from my evil (not step) mother. -

Charlie Quill: here's more.

Lyn: I shall just for thou ::gives a short bow::

Acantha Mardivey: I knew you were stalking my story life! I knew it!! ::sends goblins to guard work space:: yeah, new story, I couldn't help myself though I got inspired.

Moonjava: I know!! OMG! I'm gonna have three million stories going! But I'm doing good on keeping up with them I think (like someone I know ::ahem::)!!

LadyAniviel: Aw, your review made my day. I'm so glad, I really am. Yeah, she is kinda being touchy isn't she? But then, being in the nut house will do that to a girl. Glad you liked that part, gods know WHAT was going through my mind (I was probably hungry and daydreaming at the same time again ::sighs:). If I was her, I'd do what he said… I don't trust no goblin kings.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: This chapter is dedicate to Rosakara13 because I couldn't convince Jareth to surprise her the other morning by plopping down in her bed. Sorry love, hope this can make up for it a little (though we all know it won't be the same). Though my muse says he'll happily plop down in your bed :glares at Conner: STOP HITTING ON MY REVIEWERS CONNER-

What harm could it do? Well Sarah found out **EXACTLY** what harm it could do when she _woke up_ the next morning. Slowly she drifted in and out of sleep, waking but dozing off again. Uncomfortable, she tried to turn over, though she noticed something was keeping her still. Opening her eyes she noticed two hands wrapped around her waste. Her eyes widened a little, forgetting where she was. So, she did what any other self-respecting girl would do when they found that they were in bed with a Goblin King, she tried to get away. But when he didn't let go she realized he wasn't asleep, no, he was very much awake.

"Morning," he chuckled and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Excuse me," she muttered "but this isn't the best way to wake me up in the morning." He laughed again, it low and smooth, and he only seemed to hold her closer.

"What Sarah?" he purred "don't you like me?"

"I can tolerate you to a certain extent, " she growled trying to pull away "but this is a little much, wouldn't you say?"

"On the contrary," he smiled "I imagine it could be much worse." He paused for a moment. "I'm curious to how your going to get out of this."

"Please let go?" she tried and he shook his head. "Hum," she thought a moment.

"I'll give you a hint," he smiled "it's a game **_and_** a trap." First thing that came to Sarah's mind was Mouse Trap, but she knew that wasn't it. He sighed and she was sure he was nodding off again "its something you have in your room."

"Alright, alright," she grumbled "let me think."

"What Sarah?" he murmured in her ear "am I making you _nervous_?" Shivers ran up her spine but she ignored them. Something she had in her room… she thought a moment. Only thing she could think of trap was her Chinese Finger Trap. Was that a game? She supposed so. She decided to test it before she did anything stupid. Turning over she faced him so now she was pressed up to his chest. She took both hands and pushed him away as hard as she could but he didn't let go. When she stopped pushing he pulled her so close to him that she could feel his muscles move from under his skin. And this bothered her, greatly. Now she was sure though, it was her finger trap. But the only way OUT of a finger trap was to not struggle and push together instead of pulling away.

"Question," she asked "why do you know what I have in my room?" She was stalling, true, but holding Jareth was the LAST, well ok, second to last thing on her mind.

"Because I do," he said simply "and I noticed, unlike many of your other things, you never managed to box up that most wonderful statue of me."

"I see your still full of yourself," she managed. She didn't comment the statue, actually, she couldn't ever bear to box it up. He only smiled wolfishly at her. She rolled her eyes and gave a quick hug and tried to pull away, no luck. "Your cheating… again."

"That was wimpy," he retorted and she sighed.

"No one ever said anything about making it realistic," she muttered.

"You're an actress," he added "I expect your very best." She paused a moment and thought of this.

"What if I don't **_WANT_** to give you my very best?" she asked cautiously.

"Then you can stay like this until you do," he smirked "I'm enjoying myself quiet a bit actually, no intention on leaving any time soon." She rolled her eyes. Slowly, almost cat-like even she snuggled up next to the Goblin King, her head under his chin and against his chest, slowly breathing him in. Gracefully she slipped her hands up his body and around his neck. To her amazement, he froze. She could feel him shiver under his skin and she looked up at him.

"Can uh, you let go now?" she asked shyly and he did. She moved her hand a bit, it felt numb.

"Oh," he seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had him in "does it feel like your hand fell asleep?" She nodded. "Sorry," he smirked "magick." She ignored it and turned over, trying to sleep again. "Are you sleeping, AGAIN?"

"I'm TRYING," she muttered "but I have the feeling I won't be able to sleep… why is that?"

"Because you take everything too seriously," he murmured and she faced him.

"Well I'm **_SO_** sorry I can't hang around and play games and riddles with you _ALL_ the time," she snapped "really I am, but humans don't have the time to frolic about doing whatever we want. We have LIVES."

"So do I," he said "its just more fun than yours."

"Well being locked up for six months, I agree, isn't fun, I'm sure your life is just thrilling, really I do," she snapped. She watched his annoyed expression and sighed. "Why do you bother?" She paused "why **_me_**?"

"Because," he muttered "surprising as it is, I enjoy your company." For once, she had nothing sarcastic to say and managed to sit up. "And I can't say is terribly entertaining with goblins for conversationalists, you get four words max with them that's about it."

"So in other words," she shrugged "your bored."

"No," he snapped quickly and paused. "I'm not saying that everyone Underground is incapable of having a decent conversation besides me. If I wanted I could ask any number of them to speak with me."

"I'm sensing a but here," she breathed.

"I don't want to bother with them," he shrugged "**_YOU_** on the other hand…" She hit him with her pillow and he seemed surprised.

"But see," Sarah teased "I don't like playing with you. You cheat."

"I do not," he lied and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she tested "I'm thinking of a number between one and forty-six." Jareth paused.

"What happens if I guess right?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh," she shrugged "I'll grant you a wish, just, be sure its humanly possible. And if you lose," she paused "then I get to ask you whatever I want and you have to tell the truth." He nodded. "And you can't cheat or I win, ok?" With a smirk he nodded.

"Well that's not fair though," he said "that's such a large gap, make it smaller so I actually have a chance."

"Pick a number between one and five," she said and picked four. Jareth tried, he really did to merely guess, but having Sarah do one thing he wanted was too tempting. He scanned her mind and found it, ha, four.

"Fo-" he started.

"WAIT," she glared at him "you _cheated_."

"Did not," he lied.

"Yes you did," she snapped "you read my mind." He frowned, she didn't know he could do that.

"How did you?" he looked dumbfounded.

"When you go in," she said touching the place where her spin and skull met in the back of her head "it feels kinda funny, like when you float on top of water, only in that one space. I can feel you go in and come out again." He paused for a moment.

"That's strange," he muttered "you shouldn't be able to tell." She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," she grinned "you lost."

Author's note: Alright, so my muse (Conner) has been a bit of a… I don't want to go as far as perv because he's not, but he's defiantly got a lot of contact in this chapter. He's a bit of a romancer in the annoyingly sweet sense :pushes the muse back before he can kiss my cheek: pain. Anyways, hope it was ok, kinda short, and yes on a cliffie! Conner says if you guys review real nice he'll cut it out with the cliffies, he also says I gotta kiss him :shakes head: you MIGHT get stuck with cliffies forever guys unless someone can convince me otherwise. Here are my replies:

Acantha Mardivey: Stop bribing my goblins! I told you! I'll sick Jareth on you… better yet, I'll sick my MUSE on you! You don't want to mess with him, he's kinda tricky. Anyways, yes, Sarah got in bed with Jareth (BUM BUM BUMMMMM!) (previews of things to come :wink wink:) Anyways, I wrote a bit this weekend, and yes, I GOT sleep :yay:

Rosakara13: Aww, I know, I hate her too. All I get is my muse, and he's annoying, he snores.

Conner ' I DO NOT!'

Shh! Yes you do. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews love, your great!

LadyAniviel: Your reviews ALWAYS make my day! And yes, Sarah was nice (more like guilty but, hey, whatever) and let Jareth sleep in his OWN bed. Hey… are you sure your muse and my muse aren't comparing notes? Because my muse told me that, hehehe.


	4. Chapter Four

"I'm not answering," he muttered.

"You promised," she snapped "answer the question."

"Alright," he sighed "my most embarrassing moment would probably have to be my fifteenth birthday."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I had to dance with my younger brother's best friend," he grinned a little "see, she had a crush on my but she was probably about thirteen. And she slipped her hand down my leg and I yelped." Jareth's face turned a light red. "Everybody looked at me." Sarah laughed hysterically. She tried not to, she really did but she couldn't imagine Jareth yelping. "It's not funny," he growled "I couldn't dance after that."

"I saw no problem in the ballroom," she protested.

"But the last thing you where thinking of was slipping your hand down my leg," he smirked. Sarah had to bite her lip to keep from blurting YEAH RIGHT but she didn't think he noticed. She was fifteen, she was confused, and this wild looking Goblin King in tights was dancing with her, what would YOU be thinking of? "What about you?"

"Me?" Sarah paused "wait, _you're_ the one that's supposed to be answering questions."

"Ok," he shrugged "just curious. Go ahead and ask then."

"How old are you?" she asked leaning on one elbow.

"Seven sixty-seven," he smirked as her eyes flashed with awe.

"Ok," she said trying to get over the shock from the last question. "Why'd you help me?" He paused, he didn't say anything for a long time, but looked at her blankly. Sarah felt a little bad actually, it was apparent he didn't wish to say and she nodded. "What's your favorite color?" He looked at her, a little shocked at she'd changed questions.

"Orange," he said simply. "What about you?" She paused, _HE_ was the one that was supposed to be answering questions but she gave in.

"Green," she shrugged. "What's your whole name?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Come on!" she insisted.

"No," his tone was firmer now but she kept prodding at him.

"Jareth…" she growled but he shook his head. "I played your damn riddle game, now come on!"

"Jareth Anthony St. Michael Connelly," he muttered. Sarah bit her lip a moment, seeing he was practically mortified by the name.

"Sarah Darling Williams," she muttered "it's terrible isn't it?" Jareth looked at her. "I've always hated it, my middle name at least. It reminds me of the Lady and the Tramp." Jareth laughed at this. "Hey, I didn't laugh at your freakishly long name."

"I _like_ your name," he said "I think it's nice." She went quiet for a moment. "I want to know your most embarrassing moment."

"I went to a party," she started "and uh, my boyfriend at the time was supposed to be there. Well I saw him there and went up and kissed him, only to find that, it wasn't my boyfriend but someone that looked very much like him." Jareth laughed a little. She paused a moment. "If you could wish," she said quietly "for anything at all, no rules apply, what would you wish for?"

"Not to be the villain," he murmured and she paused. "To be the hero for once and not the wicked goblin king that kidnaps children."

"What do you think you're doing now?" she asked plainly and he looked at her. "All you've done so far is being a pain in the ass, but wicked… I don't suppose that word describes a man that yelps at the touch of a young girl."

"That was when I was younger," he growled "not now."

"Are you so sure?" she asked and his eyes flashed dangerously at her. It wasn't a, be cautious glare, more like a, watch it or I'll SHOW you who'll be yelping at WHO'S touch. She grinned at him but he narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked, almost seductively and Sarah froze. She'd gotten herself into a very tight spot without thinking about it. But she could tell, everything she was saying, anything she did drove him either wild or annoyed at hell outta him. And she was fine with that.

"No," she smiled "I'll take your word for it."

**Author's note**: TA DA! I know, I know, here's my more… love me I'll be your slave side. But I can't help it, and with V-day approaching well… speaking of, look at my info page, you might have a present from me- ALSO, there's a list f muses that need homes on there too! PICK ONE UP, they need you!

Divine Dark Angle: I know you need come chapts. But take it up with Conner, its not my fault I won't kiss him :makes face! I'll try though, if I gotta kiss him…: sighs: then I guess I will.

Divine Dark Angle: YAY! Glad you like!

Top of Form

Sightlessmuse: Yes she does! And he won't pull anything, I mean, yeah, he's Jareth but, he's not messed up THAT way. Yeah, evil step mom, I'd like to see that-

Lyn: thank thy, I shall.

Pen D. Fox: Thank you, and it is kinda cute, ain't it?

Niichan626: Thank you, I don't like much of my writing but your too kind -

Acantha Mardivey: Cliffes, cliffies everywhere but not a drop to drink. :laughs: didn't I tell you that you've been sneaking into my work space again? Bribing my goblins. You know, I'm going to send Conner in there one day and get him to attack you, and THEN what am I gonna do when he kidnaps you and wants to trade you for a kiss? What will I do then, humm? So stop bribing my goblins, I know you ARE, they told me you keep giving them peaches :sighs: poor saps. And I think poking your butt in public is funny :giggles: you are with the smut! Geez, I gotta write a story like that one day for you, but now right now :giggles:

**Conner: I'm not going to comment on this review because we've already called truce. Smut humm- why can I see you like that? Ah well, no matter. Perhaps I will add in a few things in a or two chapter for you:grins: And no, dearest reviewer, I do NOT need to get laid. :laughs at the thought: I DO hope this was a nice pick me up this morning for you though - and I'm sorry about Threats not being updated yet, I am working on something actually and I cannot tell my writer yet :smirks: **

Rosakara13: Aw, poor Jareth. Thanks much though!

Divine Dark Angel: Awesomeness… well spell check says its ok (but then look at all MY grammar mistakes!)

Musicgirl1141: yay, finger traps are fun. Actually I came up with that since my muse likes to keep sticking his fingers in them and can never seem to grasp the consept that, you gotta push together. :giggles:

Lyn: Alrighty

LadyAniviel:

**Conner: huh:looks around wildly: ME? Hitting on HER:grins slyly: of course I was… **

Uhh huh… well hope you liked the chapter love!

Chibi Oniyuri: (like your name) Ah, thank you! I love it when people actually tell me something except, good, write more. And YES YES YES I KNOWWWW my spelling and/or grammar is terrible. If you'd like to spell check this, HEY! I'd be SO grateful.

Artemis: Thanks so much:eyes widen at the sight of a chainsaw: wow, guess I better keep going. No no no, your not rambling, and I'm kinda amazed, I mean, I don't think it get his personality at all but :shrugs: its all my muses doing not mine.

Fortune-the-vamp: Aw, thank you. I feel loved.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Thank you, I try.

**Conner: Aw, you've been so nice - thanks for the card. I got a lot better, thank you! **

Hippie99: Glad you like the story, and I'm SO glad that you like how I do Jareth :thinks a moment: wow… I need to rephrase that. :ahem: I'm glad that you like how I portray Jareth (that's better). Its ok that you took a while, I got homework and crazy family members too.


	5. Chapter Five

"Am I going to the doctor today?" she asked after a while.

"You can," he said thoughtfully "or I can heal you myself. Which ever you prefer." She thought for a moment.

"You won't hurt me, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sarah," he said lightly, almost sounding hurt "do you think me as cruel as to hurt you?'

"No," she shook her head "I didn't mean it that way. I meant it like," she poked him in the side "does that hurt?" A small smile crossed his face and he leaned back against the headboard.

"Oh," he understood "no, I won't let it hurt at all."

"Alright then," she nodded "then I suppose I won't need to go to the doctor then." Jareth sat up and moved to the end of the bed. He pulled her comforter away from her feet and looked at her shattered ankle. He gently placed his hand on her ankle and pressed his fingers into her soft ebony skin. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. That strange, my foot just fell asleep, feeling came back and Jareth pulled away.

"Ta da," he said and sat back as she rotated her now tingling foot. She inspected it for a moment and looked at the goblin king, narrowing her gaze and glared at him. "What?"

"How come," she asked "I know I ask you this a lot, but how come your helping me?" He paused for a very long time, choosing his words carefully.

"I may have done many things Sarah," he said after a while "but I'm not a liar." She gave him a confused look. "What would you say was happening to you in the institute?"

"Uh," she thought a moment "I was going crazy." He motioned for her to keep going. "I was… I don't know. Everything was fucked up. My whole life was crashing down…"

"Your world, perhaps?" he asked. She paused a moment and stared at him.

_But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down_

"How embarrassing," she murmured.

"Well thanks," he growled.

"No," she said in defense "not like that! I mean, its just…"

"Its just **_what_** Sarah?" he accused "your embarrassed because why?"

"You of all people," she breathed "to do ANYTHING for me…" His face softened. "I mean…" she paused "you were just doing your job, you just did what I asked…"

"And you did what you had to do," he said quietly.

"Yeah but I could've…" she trailed off. He looked at her solemnly. "I could've done something. I know I was just following my lines but, I wasn't dumb either." She had this strange tingly feeling in her stomach and he kept her head lowered.

"It is in the past," he murmured "we can't do anything about it now. Just move on…" He paused and looked at her, a thin smirk forming on his face. "Curious," he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," his eyes mocked her "but if you want to kiss me Sarah, you'd better do it." A funny expression crossed her face.

"Kiss?" she laughed "you?"

"Yes," he smiled "kiss me." He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Your going to kiss me, Sarah. And your going to like it."

"Jedi mind trick," she smirked and wiggled her fingers at him. "Doesn't work you know."

"Does in the movies," he smirked.

"This isn't a movie," she mused. He moved in closer and tried to kiss her but she moved aside a little. He pulled back, looking a little annoyed. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you for healing me." He smirked a little.

"Anytime."

Author's note: sorry its so short. I'm sleepy so… its not long. I'll update everything on Monday (including Threats!) so be ready! I'm trying to get them as romantic as I can! For those of you that got muses (and wanna know how to care/talk/see/inc. them Look at my, Artist's Guide to Muses: http: silver angel wings: I know, I know, it's a gay name (that's why I put it) and I figured orange because, if you ever watch the movie… it looks very orange in the Labyrinth, don't it?

Artemis: Glad you like. And yeah, you'd never think of Jareth yelping for anything. Cupcakes…sugar… I wouldn't mind that at three in the morning you know. I'm sorry Ferd has been adopted, though we've got some new muses now. But if you find one you like, I shall keep them on hold for you until you are ready.

Acantha Mardivey: I listen to 80's rock bands too, so don't feel left out. And ok, ok, I understand your not bribing them, but I shall find out who is doing so because SOMEONE is getting into my stuff.

**Conner: Aw, you wouldn't let Will maim me… would you:gives pleading eyes: I tend to grow on people you know - and even if you say you WOULD let him, I don't believe it. **

Well I think it's funny he keeps poking you in the butt. My girl friends poke me all over the place so, be happy he's at least a GUY. :rolls eyes: I don't swing both ways by the way, sorry, that girl on girl thing… I've seen too much of (though surprisingly a lot of my girl friends are bi :shrugs:)

**Conner: And no, I cannot tell you what I'm doing, it's a HUGE secret. - But I swear, I will finish it soon. Cross my sweet, innocent little muse heart. **

Fortune-the-vamp: Uh, I think it's just you :laughs a little: sorry, its hard to know what your doing when your typing at two in the morning. -

Theshadowcat: YAY, so glad you like it. I shall update quickly for you.

**Conner: Oh, well if your going to ask like THAT, I'll be happy to move her along. **

Rosakara:laughs: I know right. yes I did. And I DID write more! YAY!

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Yelping, I thought that was great -

**Conner:** **:practically melts: you know :sighs: you are so lovely. - Can you adopt me?**

Ok, I admit it. That one hurt Conner!

**Conner:whispers: I love you too authoress… **

:growls: how he gets me like that, I do not know.


	6. Chapter Six

Two days in Jareth's care, Sarah could finally walk. Which she was amazingly glad for since she was sick of Jareth doing everything for her. Sarah was reading one of the books she'd found in the bookshelf, she was almost finished too. Jareth had gone back Underground to check up on the goblins for the day, and Sarah had cleaned the whole house. She kept telling herself she hadn't done it to be nice, merely because it was a mess. And it was too, but then, what could you expect from a Goblin King? She looked at the clock, it was seven, he should be back by now. She tried to go back to reading but her stomach growled. Bending the page she forced herself up and went into the kitchen.

It wasn't anything spectacular, but she made soup. She'd learned how from her grandmother a few Christmas's back. It wasn't wonderful, just carrots, potatoes, a can of vegetable beef soup and balls of hamburger. I know it doesn't sound too good but it is. She put the lid on, leaving it off slightly so the steam could rush out and went back to her book. She got a few more in a few more chapters before Jareth _poofed_ into the house. She knew it was him, because she could hear those damn boots clicking against the flooring.

"Sarah?" he poked his head in the room but she didn't even look up.

"Hum?" she asked, trying to seem as if she was interested in the book.

"The house is clean," he said blankly and she nodded.

"Yes it is," she said simply "and there's food on the stove."

"Why?" he asked coming in a little more. She didn't look up, but she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was shocked. Shocked that she cleaned house and cooked? It _DID_ seem terribly house wife like, didn't it? Something Snow White would have come up with to thank her landlords, but Sarah didn't know what else to do for him.

"I was hungry," she shrugged "and your house was a mess. I must say Jareth, you really should clean up after yourself." She looked up and smiled "that's no way for a king to live."

"Indeed, it's a bachelor's life," he smirked and went off to the kitchen, headed for the food. She rolled her eyes and moved to the chair across from the bed so Jareth could sit there without bothering her. He came in, bowl in his hand along with a glass and sat on the bed. He ate, but kept looking up at her.

"Is there something you want?" she asked finally.

"Why?" he asked, swallowing whatever food he had in his mouth.

"You keep looking at me," she muttered looking up at him.

"Can I not look at you?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at a peculiar position.

"I guess," she said "but is there a _REASON_ why your looking at me?"

"How come you cleaned the house?" he asked.

"It was dirty," she shrugged and went back to her book. He dropped the spoon in the empty bowl and looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked.

"Would there be another reason to clean?" she retorted and he fell quiet. Truth be told, it wasn't just because it was dirty, but because she was trying to be nice and help him out after what he did for her. Like hell she'd tell him so.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes moving over the page "soon as I finish this chapter…"

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"So what happened all day?" she asked, trying to keep off the subject of her book.

"Same old," he shrugged "goblins, running amuck in my castle. Hoggle asked for me to say hello." Sarah smiled but didn't look up. "Seriously, what **_ARE_** you reading?"

"_Estoy Enamorado De Ti_," she said simply. (A/N: Translation: _I'm In Love with_ _You_ (it's a good book))

"Yes I know, but what are you reading?" he teased.

"Jareth," she growled but he only smirked at her.

"It's a good book," he grinned.

"Yeah," she nodded "I'm just glad I took three years of Spanish. Since you don't have a whole lot of books in English it seems."

"I speak many languages," he shrugged "so, I like having a lot of different books." She folded the page and set it aside. He was looking at her again. "You know how I can tell when your mad?" Sarah gave a mocking smile. "Because your beautiful when your angry."

"That's so cheesy Jareth," Sarah rolled her eyes and got up off the chair.

"Not that your not beautiful when your NOT angry," he said appearing in front of her "because your beautiful all the time."

"Do you mind?" she asked trying to get past him and he moved. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup and sat at the counter.

"Would you come with me tomorrow?" he asked "when I go back Underground, just for the day I mean?" She paused and looked up at him.

"Your asking?" she eyed him a moment.

"Yes I'm asking," he smirked "I wouldn't take you unless you wanted to go. I'm sure your friends would like to see you again, and you wouldn't be stuck around here…" She bit her lip a moment and then nodded.

"Ok," she said and smiled at him "I don't suppose it'll hurt."

Author's note: Sorry, got sick again. Wrote a whole lot yesterday so, be happy.

Charlie Quill: You and Jasper make an interesting pair, though I suppose I can't say much for my muse and me. Golly gee willikers :laughs: sorry I just HAD to say that. Disgustingly funny you say:laughs: you have the funniest words. I'm glad I made you laugh though.

hippie99: Romanticness can be a word. - At least I think so.

Fortune-the-vamp: Thank you! I shall update again ASAP.

Fortune-the-vamp Top of Form

ItsACrystalNothingMore:pushes Conner away: why does everyone assume I love him or something? Sure he's my muse but… I don't get jealous.

**Conner: uh huh… suuuuure. **

Firesblood:

Dearest Reviewer,

I must say that you reviews tend to leave me quiet contented with myself. As you probably know as a fellow writer, that the author always appreciates when a reader likes their work. I'm so very glad that you enjoyed it. - Thank you SO much.

Divine Dark Angel: **Conner: Aw, you don't gotta. All ya had to do was ask. - **

LadyAniviel: Jedi mind trick :sighs: Oh, and you'll see how later on. Tanya:sighs: lighten up hon.

Acantha Mardivey- Yay…

**Conner: I'm finishing, I'm finishing. You just HAD to use your wish, didn't you? Remind me not to give you another one for Christmas…**

Theshadowcat: **Conner: Of course**

Sparkling silver angel wings: Aw, you guys are great together. YAY! I'm happy Ferddy got a good new home. :smiles at Conner: makes me glad to know that muses have good homes where people care about them. Sorry, I will try.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Sarah?" Jareth brushed her arm with his hand "wake up." She muttered something and turned over. He let out a low chuckle and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up or," he paused she wasn't even listening. He moved so that his face was centimeters from hers. "Sarah?" he whispered. She opened her eyes and rolled off the bed, taking the comforter with her.

"Did you have to do that?" she moaned.

"Well you wouldn't wake up," he grinned looking over the side "are you okay?" She clambered out of the pile of blankets and gave a slight sigh.

"Yeah," she said. "You scared me."

"I wish I could say I was sorry," he laughed "but I'm not." She tossed a pillow at him and he ducked. "Get ready," he said "we're going to go in about an hour, alright?" Sarah got back on top of the bed and curled up under the blankets. "Sarah," he growled but she just giggled. He grabbed her, using the blanket like a sack and started for the bathroom, with her desperately trying to get out.

"HEY!" he laughed "let go!"

"Your not sleeping," he smirked swinging the match made sack around "get up, get up, get-"

"Alright!" she agreed "I'll get up!"

"Swear?" he asked, and stopped swinging her around.

"Yeah," she grumbled.

"Sarah?" he asked, his tone was testing.

"I swear!" she laughed and he set the blanket down. It unfolded and she untangled herself. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Not now your not," he smirked "go get ready!"

"I said I would get up," she said "I didn't say I'd get ready."

"Oh," he gave a nod "perhaps you'd like me to help you get ready then?" Sarah's eyes went wide and she scrambled into the bathroom and locked the door. "I'll take that as a no then."

"And no crystals!" she snapped through the door. Sarah quickly got ready, washing her face, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair. It seemed as if anything she needed Jareth had provided. For once she was glad for this. She got out of the bathroom and paused a moment. "What the heck am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh," Jareth paused a moment "yes, it seemed as if I've forgotten that, haven't I?" He paused. "Well," he thought a moment "how's this?" Sarah looked at herself, she was wearing what she'd worn the last time she was in the labyrinth.

"Oh, thank you," she said, though she felt slightly uncomfortable with Jareth changing her clothes.

"Are you ready _now_?" he asked, slightly amused and she nodded. "Alright," he said and offered his hand. She paused a moment, almost not trusting herself but she took his hand nonetheless. And she realized, she wasn't Aboveground anymore. "There," he gave a light sigh. "Now I've got some work to do," he said "so you may explore the castle, the garden, but don't go into the labyrinth. If you need me, call." He vanished before she could even say anything and let out a sigh.

"Alright," she said looking around "come on feet, lets take a look at this castle."

Author's note: Alright so nothing really happened except some flirting. But this is leading up to what's gonna happen so you all can chill, okay?

Conner:grabs authoress and starts dancing:

:rolls eyes and laughs: see what happens when you give him an inch? He just pulls like-

Conner:dips authoress and grins:

Stop that.

Conner: oh you know you like it.

Divine Dark Angel: - I'm so proud. Thanks for the review!


End file.
